


Usopp: Blogging

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, a popular too, and has an amazing singing voice to boot, may and an epilogue with a date with Usopp, may not, reader is a blogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: You can't get over him, better distract yourself!





	Usopp: Blogging

Song: 'Game Over' - Falling in Reverse

 

"Just go talk to him." (f/n) hissed at me with a nudge of (his/her) elbow.

"What?! Hell no!" I deny quickly, ripping my gaze away from our classmate and his friends.

"Come on, you've been mooning over him for the past two years. And this is our last year, if you don't hurry then you'll never see him again and you'll regret your hesitance forever!" (f/n argued.

"(f/n)... I can't, okay. He's one of Luffy's friends, they're the most popular group on campus. He wouldn't want to even think about hanging out with someone like me." I sigh defeated, glancing over at my crush one last time before grabbing my book bag and giving (f/n) a quick goodbye.

" _Like hell, he'll ever want to date someone like me..._ " I think as I make my way to my school's choir room, not many kids came in there during lunch since the auditory became open during lunches. Pushing open the door I instantly make my way towards the school only properly tuned piano, setting up my small camera that I use when recording videos for my blog at school or on the go.

"Let's see... there we go!" I hum with contentment once I finished the short setup process and started a live stream. "Hey there guys, as promised here I am~ Now I know y'all were super excited for today so I decided that y'all deserve an extra treat, today this recording is being streamed live from my favorite place to record! Welcome, to my school's music room! Sure it doesn't look like much, and trust me, it isn't. But hey what can ya do when you're out in dodge?" I start my intro, watching my computer screen as the number of my viewers steadily grew.

"Now, I shortened my list to the top three songs you guys said I should sing for this celebration. And they are... 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance, 'American Idiot' by Green Day, and 'Game Over' by Falling in Reverse." I announce, scanning the options one last time before closing the poll and opening separate YouTube tabs for instrumental versions of each of the songs. "Now I know that I said that I'll only do one of these three but as I love all three of these songs I'll sing one now and record the other two when I get home to post at some point. For now, let's go with 'Game Over by Falling in Reverse!"

Pausing my live stream for a second, I listen to the song one last time before resuming and clicking play on the instrumental.

"My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins~

Trying hard to save the girl, obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles. I'm growing up to be a big boy~

I battle with the evil ways, I travel far and try to save. 'Sorry, but your princess isn't here'~

I take a rest, I push the pause. I level up and move along, in hope that the next stage I will clear~

(Fucking passed, asshole)

I'm just trying ta keep from dying~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~"

I couldn't help but think of the irony that this song held in comparison to my life. School is exactly like a videogame, you mindlessly travel through it as a mean to reach different bosses, otherwise know as finals. And perhaps the coins could represent the credits that students are required to earn? School definitely has plenty of hurdles, that's for sure, not to mention the evil ways of teachers and they're crazy assignments. Summer breaks are definitely a pause for recuperation before students 'level up' and move up to the next grade. But... the princess... my mind supplied unneeded images of Usopp.

"Today I went to therapy. Told him my embarrassing, issues that I'm having with my life~

(With my life)~

He told that I need to change. 'Life is not a video game, so stop playing and open up your eyes'~

(hahaha!)

I'm just trying ta keep from dying~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~

Don't talk about it, just be about it. Don't ever doubt it, even when your brain is clouded~

I may be crazy, but life's amazing. And through it all, and even with your problems facing~

So just know, that it's okay~"

I continue on without skipping a beat, I didn't even realize when my body started to sway and a smile tugged at my lips, too focused on the song. My mind continued to supply 'what-if' possibilities for me and Usopp, it even had the gall to wonder if Usopp could be one of my followers! Which I knew was unlikely as I was pretty unknown still. Pushing those thoughts aside, I prepare myself for the short rap-like section coming up.

"My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins~ Up-up down-down, left-right left-right, B A select, start~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin'~"

I let the last note fade and catch my breath with a laugh. "There's that, I y'all enjoyed this video and I'll see you next time! TTFN, ta ta for know~" I signed off, shutting down my camera and computer before taking a quick glance at the clock hanging above the music room door. Freezing once I noticed a person standing in said doorway. A very familiar brunet with a ridiculously long nose, who soon started to clap and cheer.

"EEK!" I squeak in surprise, rushing to finish packing my stuff in hopes of escaping this embarrassment. While I love to sing I hated to do such in front of a live audience, hence why I refused to join one of my school's choral classes. Now? My crush stood in the way of my only exit and was currently clapping and cheering at my singing.

"That was really good (y/n)! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Usopp continued to applaud, walking closer to me. "Why don't you join choir? My group is in desperate need of a strong (v/t) like you."

"I c-can't." I mumble, slightly shy at the prospect of holding an actual conversation with my crush.

"Aww, that's too bad. If you change your mind, why don't you call me and I'll hook ya up!" Usoop offered, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and pencil, scribbling his number and email down and putting it into my hands then scrambled off before my mind could even truly comprehend what just happened.

" _Did I seriously just get Usopp's number?_ " I wonder, glancing down at the innocent looking piece of scrap paper. " _Yup, and his email too by the looks of it. Welp, I'm just gonna go die in a hole now!_ "


End file.
